Monsters University Poptropica Wiki ad
The Poptropica Wiki is having a Poptropica-themed release celebration for the popular Disney Pixar's Monsters University movie. To celebrate the release, a "Team Poptropica" story is going to be written. The story plot is below A Monstrous Problem At Team Poptropica HQ, Yellow Sword is having trouble falling asleep. Which makes sense, considering he had to see the razor-sharp teeth of a giant lupine beast just a few hours ago. Now he keeps hearing noises and thinking there's some monster inside HQ. Then he hears a roar. "Okay," Yellow Sword whispers to himself "That was NOT like my imagination. Why do they always say that in movies." Yellow Sword was still thinking about lame Horror Movies as he picked up a flashlight. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He points his flashlight at something huge. Something even... MONSTROUS. Crazy Brain, after a long day of helping the team fight Werewolves, is completely beat. He's about to fall asleep, when suddenly "BLEEP! BLEEP!" "Oh great. Just what I need," Crazy Brain says, dazed. "An alarm." He turns on the comm system. "Yello?" Yellow Sword answers. "I've found something... different," he says, staring at a huge furry beast that's chomping down on all of the food. The creature turns around and stares at Yellow Sword with it's yellow, beady eyes. But it doesn't seem angered. It seems almost... afraid. "Hello? HELLO?!" Crazy Brain yells to get Yellow Swords attention. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Crazy Brain rolls his eyes. "Well, what'd you see?" "I honestly don't know. It looks like something new." Yellow Sword looks down at some huge footprints. "I'll call you back later," he says. He follows the footprints. They lead up to Giant Hawk's bed and into the closet. "Giant Hawk. GIANT HAWK!" He whispers. "Zomberry!" Giant Hawks yells, jumping up and raising a fist at Yellow Sword. "No! It's just me!" Yellow Sword quickly whispers to avoid getting a black eye because of his teammate. "There's something in the closet." Giant Hawk looks over at the closet. "Oh, something in the closet, eh? Maybe it's CLOTHES!" Yellow Sword groans and makes his way over to the closet and swings it open. He finds himself inside of the closet of two monsters sharing a bunk, at what looks like... a dorm. A dorm for monsters... monsters that are now running away and screaming like little girls. Giant Hawk runs in, but as soon as he does, the door shuts behind him. "Oh. That's not good." Meanwhile, back at HQ, Moody Eel is tumbling through the hallways and hugging the walls, trying to be "stealthy" after hearing the alarm. He finds the footprints and makes his way over to the closet, flinging the doors open. But unlike Giant Hawk and Yellow Sword, who ended up in the dorm, Moody Eel found himself in some factory filled with doors. Luckily, the room he's in, apparently called the "Scare Floor" is empty. Yellow Sword and Giant Hawk sneak out of the dorm and make their way through some sort of campus. Giant Hawk looks up at a large sign reading "Monsters University." "Huh." Giant Hawk says. "A college for monsters. That's not weird at all." And if a member of Team Poptropica says that, something's very out of the ordinary. "Well," Yellow Sword says, after looking around and taking a deep breath. "Looks like we'll have to blend in." "How do we do that?" Next thing they know, Giant Hawk and Yellow Sword are wearing ridiculous monster costumes. "What did you make these out of?" Giant Hawk asks, scratching at his neck. "They're from a leather chair. They look just like scales, don't ya think?" "Well, do scales itch like the biggest rash in the universe?" "How do you know what the biggest rash in the universe feels like?" Yellow Sword asks, beginning to speed up as they awkwardly walk through the hallways trying to go unnoticed. "Well, once you've been bitten by the world's biggest mosquito..." "Ouch!" Yellow Sword replies, a slight grin coming across his face. As the two of them turn towards an empty hall, they break into a run. It's 1:02 AM back Team Poptropica HQ, and Rough Fang and Silver Flame are exploring the bunks of Moody Eel, Yellow Sword, and Giant Hawk. "Maybe they travelled in time and went to meet the Cheshire Cat in a monastery where they'll learn Ju Jitsu!" Rough Fang says! "Or am I just a little crazy cause I'm tired right now?" "Nope." Silver Flame replies. "That sound like the kind of thing you say every day." Suddenly they get a call on their comm systems. "Yello!" Rough Fang shouts in the cheery way he always says pretty much everything in. Small Glove answers. "We've found something interesting in Giant Hawk's room. Giant footprints leading up to the closet." "Got it." Silver Flame replies. "We'll check it out." "Alright," he says, excitedly turning towards Rough Fang. "To the Slender lab!" "No" Rough Fang replies flatly. "Okay, to Giant Hawk's room!" Silver Flame says, trying to get the chance to have his own signature quote. "That's better," Rough Fang says. Moody Eel examines the Scare Floor. But suddenly, hundreds of monsters run storm in. Moody Eel ducks into a door. He finds himself in a kid's room at night. The kid wakes up, screaming "BURGLAR!" Moody Eel backs up and slips over a soccer ball, crashing into a pile of Jacks. The kid begins to laugh crazily, filling the tank outside the door to the brim. Moody Eel begins to run, but trips on a rug, tumbling out the door and into the middle of the Scare Floor. All the monsters stare at him and begin freaking out, until Moody Eel grabs the tank and rips it open and the crazy laughs shoot out so that everyone can hear loud and clear, hoping to distract them. But he gets more for his money when the maniacal laughs put the power out in the entire building. As he runs through dark hallways, he hears the words "Call the CDA!" echoing through them. "Hey fellow monster!" Giant Hawk greets the other students as he walks into class. As the lecture continues, he starts to fall asleep. "Excuse me, mister... Umm...?" "Hawk, sir." Giant Hawk replies. "Because, um, my parents were hawks. I mean, big hawks. Like griffins. Heh heh." "Well, mister Hawk, if you want to do anything with your life, you can't fall asleep during a lecture." A grin comes across the teacher's face. "What do you think, class? Do you think Mr. Hawk here should learn a lesson about sleeping during a lecture." The rest of the students all cheer "YEAH!" The tacher grows to immense size and chases Giant Hawk, who bursts out of the room, screaming and running faster than ever. He runs out the front doors and into the dorm. He jumps into the room he first came through and opens the closet door. Nothing. "Dang it!" He opens the doors over and over again. "Come on, come on!" 2:40 AM at Team Poptropica Headquarters, and Giant Bird is investiagting the area. Rough Fang and Silver Flame run in. "Ahem." Rough Fang says. "We were called her to investigate, but you can check out Moody Eel's room. Lot's of great clues there. Just let the experts handle this." He shoves his wallet in Giant Bird's face. "That's a library card." Silver Flame looks over at the card. "Whoa. You have a library card? I've never seen you at a library." "Yeah, I never really use it." Giant Bird walks into Moody Eel's room, and hears a thump from inside the closet. He opens it, and sees a monster roaring... with fear. The monster runs off, and after recovering from shock, Giant Bird follows. Giant Hawk yanks at the doorknob, and sees a shadow approaching. He crawls under the bed as it walks in... Yellow Sword. "I'm dissapointed" Yellow Sword says, crossing his arms. "Yep, he does that to everyone." A strange, furry monster named Art says. "He did to me and I just like, flipped out. I was like, whoa! I gotta fight this guy! So I pulled out some of my moves! I was like Hee-yah! Why-yah! Yah Wah!" As Art continued to make loud and somewhat obnoxious noises, Giant Hawk and Yellow Sword sneak into the library.